


The Maid

by ChelleyPam



Series: Dirty Little Secret [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, LemonSupreme's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleyPam/pseuds/ChelleyPam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie goes undercover to try and get information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/gifts).



> My contribution to LemonSupreme's birthday. I hope you like it.

Miles would be pissed when he got back and found out about this.

Scratch that. That was too soft of an approximation. Miles would be _beyond_ pissed when he found out about this.

Still, when the opportunity had presented itself, she just had to take a chance. And the uniform wouldn't fasten properly around Nora's chest.

For a high security residence, it surprised her how the right clothes and hairstyle had allowed her to just walk right in. No one questioned that she was anything other than what she looked like; one of the household staff for Independence Hall. Kip was the quartermaster, so he'd had access to all kinds of goodies. Now, clad in a navy dress with a crisp white apron and her hair pulled back in a neat bun, she walked into the kitchen entrance of the mansion right past the guard there.

“You!” She paused, heart hammering as she looked over at a corpulent, stern faced man with flour marring the dark fabric of his clothes. “Are you new?”

She nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“You doing anything right now?” Crap. She didn't know enough about what the staff would do to think of anything on the fly, so she just shook her head. “Good. Come here.” He turned his back to her and resumed what he'd been doing; making up a plate with a light meal of baked chicken, squash and carrots. “Damn assistant just had to go and get married. Now I'm stuck doing all the work for the next week and it's time for the General's lunch. Here.” He all but shoved the silver tray into her hands. “Take this to his office. And hurry. He gets grumpy when he's hungry.”

Shit. 

Charlie nodded and carried the tray out of the kitchen and to the hallway. She could ditch it somewhere, and run the risk of Monroe asking where his lunch was. Of course, that would mean someone would come looking for the 'maid' who had been tasked to carrying it. 

Her other option was just to deliver it. If Sebastian Monroe had ever seen her, it had been before the Blackout when she was just a kid. Not even Miles had recognized her at first sight. If she kept her head down and just set the tray down and walked out, she could slip by unnoticed and make her way around the house and see if she could find out where they were keeping Danny.

Screwing her courage to the sticking place she squared her shoulders and walked down the hallway. She didn't know exactly where to go, but she was carrying Monroe's lunch so she figured people would be willing to tell her. Sure enough, one of the fresh-faced guards pointed her towards his office when she explained she was new and didn't know the house, yet.

The guard at the office door rapped soundly on the wood, waiting for a 'Yes?' to ring out before opening it for her. Charlie took a steadying breath and walked into Monroe's office, the silver tray held before her as she got the first look at the man in charge of the men who had sundered her family.

Damn.

She was fairly certain the Spawn of Satan wasn't supposed to be so...beautiful.

Seriously, why had Nora gone for Miles instead of him?

She wasn't aware she was staring until his lips tilted up in a lopsided smirk. “Is that for show, or do I actually get to eat sometime today?”

She shook herself out of it. “Sorry. I...sorry.” She hurried to the desk and set the tray down as she studiously told herself not to look up. She wasn't sure she could tear her eyes away a second time. 

_This is Monroe. He's evil. He's crazy. It doesn't matter if he's hotter than a tin roof in July._

“You're a surprise.”

Shit. Did he recognize her after all? “A surprise?” She saw his hand reach for the tray, pulling it closer. 

“We stopped hiring pretty girls for the house. The turnover was too great. My junior officers kept marrying them.”

She blinked and looked up. There was an amused light in his eyes. “Well...that must have been irritating.”

“You have no idea. The head housekeeper would get them just about trained and they'd be gone.” He nodded over at a wet bar by the window. “Get me a whiskey, will you?”

“Of course.” She knew how to fix a glass of whiskey. She'd seen Miles do it a time or two, and she'd done it for him when they'd stopped somewhere to nurse hurts and bruises or when he got maudlin. Of course, they hadn't had such fine crystal glasses to use or ice. Where did he get clean ice? Still, she added only two cubes to the glass and poured the amber liquid from a matching crystal decanter.

“Fix one for yourself. You look like you could use it.”

What? “Sir?”

“You're trembling. Let me guess; everyone has been telling you that I have a hair trigger temper and have pretty things like you drug off in chains if you so much as drop your feather duster.”

He sounded...amicable. Friendly. “You do have a reputation.” It just came out. She winced. Miles was becoming a bad influence on her.

To her surprise, however, Monroe just laughed. “You speak your mind. Good. I have too many yes men around me as it is. Go ahead, fix us both a drink, then you can sit down and relax and get used to being around me. If you're this wound up you're just more likely to break something in your nervousness.”

Okay. It wasn't like she hadn't had whiskey before. Miles and Aaron both had given her a belt from their flasks a time or two to 'calm her nerves'. Must be a popular treatment. She fixed a second glass and delivered one to Monroe. He accepted it and waved her over to a sofa before the fireplace, inviting her to take a seat.

She hadn't expected him to sit down with her. “Your lunch...”

“It's rude to eat in front of a pretty lady, especially if there's not enough to share. Besides, it's not going anywhere.” He stretched out his legs, leaning back against the cushions. “I haven't seen you before. When did you start?”

Charlie licked her lips and told herself not to scoot away, even if his being this close did feel like sitting next to a furnace. “It's my first day.”

“Your first day and they throw you into the deep end? Usually they let staffers get used to the house before forcing them to deal with me.”

“There was something about the cook's assistant getting married.”

Monroe chuckled. “He's still bitching about that. Sorry to say, but you'll have to listen to it for another three days. We gave the man a week for his honeymoon.”

“That was nice.”

“It was that or have him running into things because he can't stop thinking about getting home and pinning his wife to the mattress. Newlyweds don't concentrate all that well.”

She considered this for a moment. “I can see that. I would think it'd take more than week to get it out of their system though.”

He threw his head back and laughed. Charlie tried to ignore the sculpted curve of his throat or how the sound of his laugh seemed to rub against her skin like fur. He wasn't at all what she'd expected. She'd imagined him to look old, older than Miles, with scars and maybe pox marks and missing or rotted teeth. Not this beautiful man with dark blond curls, clear blue eyes and easy smiles. Looking at him up close like this, she could see why so many people followed him. How he could easily win over people and make them trust him. 

If he would take the time to tour the Republic, his smile alone would quash a lot of the rebellion.

Warm fingertips brushed a strand of hair that had escaped her bun back behind her ear. She jumped slightly, taken by surprise at the touch. “Easy. I'm not really that scary, am I?”

She swallowed. “Maybe a little.”

He gave her a frown that didn't have any real heat behind it. There was a little flirtation in it. “Ouch.”

Crap, he was flirting. So much for being hungry. 

“I...I should let you get to your lunch.” She did not need to play footsie with Sebastian Monroe. Miles was going to be angry enough when he learned she'd done this hair brained scheme. He'd probably wring her neck if he caught her flirting with his ex-best friend. She set her untouched glass onto the low coffee table and made to get up, only to be stopped by a hand coming to rest lightly on her shoulder.

“Easy. I won't bite. At least tell me your name.”

Hi. I'm Charlotte Matheson. My uncle is Miles Matheson, the man who helped you built the Republic and then tried to kill you. Oh, and your men killed my father and took off with my brother. Nice to finally meet you! “Maggie.”

“Maggie.” He seemed to roll the name over on his tongue. “You don't look much like a Maggie.”

“I...don't?”

He studied her. She could get lost in those eyes. “No. Not like a Margaret, either, though definitely something classic. Something elegant.” His hand ran over her shoulder and lightly up the column of her throat before tracing fingertips over her jawline. “You have timeless features. Pretty fades, but you have one of those faces that will stay beautiful as you age. That's rare.”

Where his fingers ran over her skin he left a trail of fire. She had to remind herself to breathe. This had been a stupid, stupid idea. “Thank you. That's very kind.” Her lips felt dry and she licked them to wet them.

His eyes fell to her lips, the pupils growing wide and making them appear darker. “I didn't say it to be kind. I'm just stating a truth.” She didn't think of a response before he leaned in, pressing his lips to her own.

Oh dear lord...

He tasted of whiskey and mint. She had gasped when his lips touched hers and his tongue dipped in to explore. Someone made a little sound like a squeak and she realized it was her. Her mind kept screaming at her to push away, but the man was like a magnetic force, beckoning her body towards him. She felt his arms come up around her she leaned in, heat enveloping her and melting her to her bones. 

The kiss broke, but only so he could trail his lips over her cheek to capture the sensitive lobe of one ear between his teeth briefly. His hands were everywhere, stroking and squeezing, running along her ribs and coming up to palm her breasts, testing their weight. Her nipples hardened almost painfully in response, her own hands tightening into the fabric of his shirt as though afraid he'd pull away.

“So beautiful. So sweet.” He leaned into her, encouraging her to lay back onto the sofa and giving her another kiss before sitting up. A wordless protest escaped her, but he wasn't leaving. She watched him as he reach out, his fingers making quick work in divesting her of the apron with its little housekeeping tools meant to make the disguise more believable, then unfastening the black buttons with almost laughable ease. He peeled the fabric back like he was unwrapping a present, hands coming in to roam over bare skin, raising goose flesh in their wake.

Charlie shivered under his touch, her head falling back. She didn't see him lean back down, but she felt his tongue and lips as they started tasting the smooth skin over her belly. She whimpered, fingers digging into his shoulders as her back arched. Her center seemed to tighten in expectation, aching and making it impossible for her to keep her hips from rolling up in a vain attempt to seek out some kind of relief. She could feel him smiling against her skin as he trailed a hand towards her panties, slipping his fingers under the soft cotton and delving between the folds underneath. She was slick and he glided easily against her skin, teasing the molten heat there. 

“Poor baby. So hungry.” He scraped his teeth over her ribs, the light stubble on his chin tickling her. “Do you want me to make it better?”

She was gasping, trying to breathe but seeming unable to get enough air. “Yes. Please.” She heard him chuckle against her skin and felt the urge to punch the smug smile off his stupid, pretty face as he sat back and stripped her panties down her legs. She watched as his hands made short work of his belt and fastenings, his cock breaking free of the confinement. It was a beautiful as the rest of him.

There was a part of her that was railing against her for doing this. She wasn't the kind of girl to screw around. There'd only been a couple of guys in her past, brief moments that were more about exploring her own sexuality than any real affection. She certainly wasn't the kind of girl to fall for a pretty face. But there was something more to Sebastian Monroe, a kind of primal, raw power that shone through in spite of the perfectly tailored uniforms and highly polished boots. It was that part of him that was reducing her to a panting slut, wanting him to impale her and fuck her until she broke. 

The slut who reached out and wrapped her fingers around him, stroking the length of him with slow relish. 

He let his head fall back, thrusting against her grip and growing even harder than just a moment before. “Enough,” he said with a snarl, gripping her wrist and pulling her hand away to pin it above her head as he used his other hand to take hold of his cock and guided it to her entrance. “I want inside you. Now.”

Another bolt of raw lust ran through her at those growled words. She let her legs fall open further, making room for him as he sank into her with a slow, sure thrust. It had been a while and she was tight, making the invasion just a bit painful. But at the same time it seemed to help a bit with the aching want that had been building.

He barely gave her time to recover from that first stroke before he started moving with slow, deliberate movements. Her eyes locked with his, his breath hot on her face as they rocked together. Her nails dug into the cheeks of his ass as she made some insane attempt to try and draw him in more deeply. Tension coiled inside of her, growing tighter and tighter until she was begging, sobbing, pleading for release. He bit her lip as he reached between them tease the knot of nerves where their bodies met until her orgasm rocked over her, graying out everything with bliss. She only barely heard his groan of 'Fuck' before his strokes became erratic, not understanding that her body clamping down around him had pulled him over his own edge so that he spilled himself deep inside of her.

Monroe let himself sink into her, pinning her between his body and the sofa. The scent of sex was thick in the air and sweat on her skin made the room feel cooler where she wasn't touching him. Now was time for buyer's remorse, only she was having a hard time remembering why this had been a bad idea. She'd been let down by the first few times she'd had sex, not getting near the release from her previous lovers as she could manage with her own fingers. This, however...she didn't think she could bring herself off like this. 

Clearly his reputation in bed was well earned. Or at least his reputation on a sofa. 

After a moment he levered himself up onto one elbow, looking down at her. “Stay with me tonight.”

Oh, no. That was a bad idea. A very bad idea. 

She swallowed. “I can't. I've got other obligations.”

He brushed a lock of hair from her face. “More important than me?”

How to answer that. “It's a family thing.”

“Oh.” He seemed to consider that and nodded. “Family is important. I understand.” His lopsided smile almost seemed...sad. “I suppose there's always lunch tomorrow. Cook will still need someone to run my tray to me.”

Right. She was the new maid. “Yeah. Maybe he'll send the same someone.”

“I certainly hope so. I don't think I'll enjoy Maribel bringing me my lunch nearly as much.”

“Not as pretty?”

“She's almost seventy. And still very much married.”

For some reason that made her laugh. They lay there on the sofa for a while longer until her bones returned and her head had stopped spinning. Then, claiming that she needed to get back to work before she got into trouble, she excused herself and hurried from the office.

She never explored the rest of the house. She slipped out of a side door on the pretext of running errands and made her way back to Kip's house. Miles hadn't returned, yet. Aaron was still sleeping. Nora gave her a curious look, eyes moving over bee stung lips and slightly mussed hair, but she assured her that nothing went wrong However, she hadn't found any information on Danny. She was back in her jeans and tank top and was resting when Neville and his men arrived to take them into custody. 

She finally found Danny, and her mother as a bonus. She was checking her brother's bruises and slightly swollen jaw when the soldiers arrived, surrounding them.

“Rachel. It must be nice, having your children back.”

Fuck.

Charlie looked up as Monroe walked into the room, his hands in the pockets of his long coat. “Hello, Charlotte. It's nice to finally meet you.” His eyes met hers, amusement shining in his eyes. 

But no surprise.

Son of a bitch.

He'd known who she was from the start.

And from the glint in his eyes, she could see something else.

This was far from over.


End file.
